


Mistress Constance's Chicken Broth

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: The Musketeers (2014), Versailles (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Missing Moment on Versailles Episode 8- Fabien is recovering from Madame De Clermont's poisoning, he needs to talk with Bontemps but Claudine is worried about leaving him alone and blindfolded, so Fabien asks to call to someone of the household of his mentor.





	1. Chapter 1

'I need to talk with Bontemps' Said Fabien,' and as soon as possible.'

'I know,' Said Claudine, 'but I can't leave you alone. You're weak and blinded, what if you get worse.'

'But the King could be in serious danger, I need to warn Bontemps' Said Fabien

'Maybe I can try and find someone, the neighbour's daughter is a friend of mine.' Said Claudine

'No, I don't want to be with a stranger,' Said Fabien, 'wait, my former captain lives closely, we can send him a message.'

Claudine sent a message and a couple of hours later, a beautiful middle aged woman knocked at her door. She had brought with her a big pot of something which smelled deliciously and a dark haired toddler on her hip.

'Claudine Masson?' Said the woman 'My name is Constance D'Artagnan, I received your message. How is Fabien?'

'Pleased to meet you Mistress D'Artagnan.' Said Claudine 'He's fine now, but he can't move at this moment.'

'Mistress Constance, is that you?' Said Fabien.

'Yes, Fabien,' Said Constance, 'I was so worried for you when I got the message.

'I'm quite fine at this moment,' Said Fabien, 'just a bit weak and this blindfold is a bit uncomfortable.'

'Here, Mistress Constance,' Said Claudine, bringing a big basket with some blankets on it, 'you can leave the baby here.'

'Baby?' Asked Fabien

'Charles,' said Constance, sitting on the edge of Fabien's bed, 'Emil's mother is gravely ill on her state and Anne-Constance and him went to visit her and after what it happened with the Parthenays they thought it was safer leave Charles with us. How's going the investigation?'

'Slowly.' Said Fabien 'I have some evidence, but nothing definitive still.'

'You know that you can ask for help if you need it,' said Constance, 'D'Artagnan knew the Parthenays too and he'd be glad to help arrest whoever did such horrible thing.'

'I'd be honoured of have his help, but it's not necessary.' Said Fabien 'The Captain did his duty already and deserves to have his rest. How's he, by the way?'

'He went to the Abbey with Porthos to visit Aramis. He's been quite down since Anne passed.' Said Constance

'She was a great woman,' said Fabien, 'I miss her too.'

'I'm leaving,' said Claudine, in her full male regalia, 'if Fabien suffers a relapse, the medicines are in the table and you're free of warm your pot on the kitchen. I'll be as quick as possible.'


	2. Chapter 2

Fabien could hear Mistress Constance rattling around the kitchen when a familiar smell drove him directly to his cadet times, Mistress Constance's famous chicken and rosemary broth. He could still remember when on Fridays, she used to prepare a big cauldron of it for everyone on the garrison.

Mistress Constance sit back on the edge of the bed and began to feed him like she just have done with her grandson.

'And now you are going to tell me exactly what it happened to you.' Said Mistress Constance between the first couple of spoons.

'It's a long story Mistress Constance.' Said Fabien.

'We've got time.' Said Mistress Constance.

It really was like in his cadet times, thought Fabien, chicken broth and Mistress Constance mothering him. He swallow the last spoon of broth and oblige her, telling about the poison and his suspects about Madame De Clermont.

'So, you suspect she poisoned you.' Said Mistress Constance.

'Yes, I know she's a liar and her papers are fake,' said Fabien, 'but I need evidence about the poisoning.'

'I've seen her sometimes on court,' said Mistress Constance, 'I think she's got a daughter, more or less Louise's age.' 

'I saw her and Rose the other day on palace.' Said Fabien. 'They looked radiant.'

'Oh, yes, Graff Schiller's son has begun to officially court Rose and she is taking Louise as chaperone.' Said Mistress Constance.

'The Captain and you are really going to let your daughter marry a German? Asked Fabien.

'If he makes her happy.' Said Mistress Constance 'And now tell me, how do think Madame De Clermont could poison you?'

'We had a...quite intimate encounter' Said Fabien feeling more embarrassed he had felt on a long time.

'You slept with her, didn't you? Said Mistress Constance, practically reading his mind.

'Mistress Constance!' Said Fabien feeling again like a 17 year old cadet.

'Fabien, I've had two husbands and six children,' said Mistress Constance, 'I can imagine what an "intimate encounter" means.'

'It was something foolish that should never have happened.' Said Fabien

'Oh, men,' said Mistress Constance, 'you do love get in troubles with ill reputation women. That's why I always say to you it's time to find a good woman and start a family of your own.'

'My life it's too complicated for that,' said Fabien, 'which woman would like to share it with me.'

'What about Claudine?' Said Mistress Constance 'She looks nice, I like her. And you came to her when you needed help.'

'Mistress Constance is not what you think,' said Fabien, 'she's a doctor, and a good friend, that's why I came here.'

'I remember you that D'Artagnan and me were friends before we fell in love for each other,' said Mistress Constance, 'and look at us now.'

'You were luckier than me on that, Mistress Constance.' Said Fabien.


	3. Chapter 3

'Please, don't tell me you're still thinking about Isabelle.' Said Mistress Constance, remembering her niece, Fabien's first love, who had dumped him for a rich English merchant.

'It happened a long time ago,' said Fabien, 'she was 16, I was 17, she broke my heart, end of story...do you happen to know how is she going?'

'She and her husband suffered a bit after the Great Fire but their main warehouses was on a part of the city which didn't burn, so they could put themselves up quicker that other people who lost the most of their possessions.' Answered Mistress Constance.

Fabien then tried to move the conversation from Isabelle, who's memory, even if he didn't want to recognise it, it still affecting him sometimes; to Mistress Constance's sons- the twins, one who was in the army and the other, who worked in the administration and young Jean-Charles who was studying on the University.

'Could you believe I'll soon have a doctor on the family?' Said Mistress Constance.

They passed talking and remembering stories of Fabien's old times as a cadet and a newbie until, around the first hours of the evening, Claudine came back with Bontemps.

'Mistress Constance,' said Bontemps with a theatrical bow, 'I thought I had recognised your driver watering the horses out there.'

'I've been taking care of our common friend and cheering him up,' said Mistress Constance, taking her cloak and her now sleepy grandson,' now I leave him again in your capable hands, Claudine.'

'It's been a pleasure pass the time talking with you Mistress Constance.' Said Fabien.

'Once you're totally recovered, you have to come to our house for a dinner,' said Mistress Constance, 'D'Artagnan will want to see you when I tell him about this.'

'I will, I promise.' Said Fabien.

'And bring Claudine with you, he'll want to meet her too.' Said Mistress Constance.

'I'll be honoured of be your guest,' said Claudine, 'Fabien told me how close he worked with your husband.'

'Good evening everyone.' Said Mistress Constance before leave the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not write a story about that dinner on the D'Artagnan's house with Fabien and Claudine.


End file.
